The Ring Seen Again
by oo-pyare-elz-oo
Summary: Aiden's all grown up and stuff.... CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. The Phone Call

The ring.seen again!!  
  
Chapter 1- the phone call  
  
This is a continuation of the first ring. It actually takes place 10 years after, when the little boy, Aiden, is all grown up and 17 years old. His mom is also older and she has hidden the tape among all the other tapes, hoping no one will ever find it. And it was hidden until 10 years later...  
  
[In their apartment]  
  
Rachel: Aiden... Honey.are you ready to leave??  
  
Aiden: Yes mom....... [To himself] where the fuck is my Exorcist tape? They're all counting on it.damn!  
  
Rachel: I'm going to the car. Come out when you're ready.  
  
Aiden: ok mom.whatever. [To himself] inni minnie miny mo.umm..ill take this one..  
  
[In the car]  
  
Rachel: I want you to have fun at the sleepover. Remember, Call me if you need anything! I'll be home! And your friends won't make fun of you for talking to your mommy!  
  
Aiden: sure mom.  
  
[At the sleep over]  
  
Aiden:[to himself] yay. my first sleepover! Co-ed that is. helloooo Allie!  
  
Allie: hey Aiden! How are ya?  
  
Aiden: I was a little bored.but you made my day.  
  
Allie: hehe  
  
Keith: Aiden , my man. did you bring the exorcist?  
  
Aiden: Sure did bitch..put it on. I got to go pee!  
  
Sorah: eww...Keithy, I'm cold.  
  
Johnny: Ill start a fire.  
  
Sorah: ill get the popcorn.  
  
[Keith, Sorah and Allie all watch the tape thinking it's the exorcist. They see Samara's horrible dream instead (the ring thing) and they don't really know what it is they are watching. They are scared though. five minutes later the tape is done, and Aiden comes out of the bathroom, unaware that his friends saw the video. Aidens cell phone rings]  
  
Aiden: Hello?  
  
Rachel: why didn't you call me? I was worried sick!  
  
Aiden: Mom... not now!!...BYE!  
  
[Keith's home phone rings. One ring. Two ring. Three ring.Keith, Sorah and Allie are all still frozen]  
  
Aiden: Keith. answer your fucken phone!  
  
Keith: Hello?  
  
Voice on the phone: You will die in seven days!  
  
Keith: Who the hell is this? Is this some kind of shitty joke? Theres no way in hell im going to die in seven days, so you could just fuck yourself!!  
  
Aiden: uhh..Keith...Did you just say something about 7 days?  
  
Keith: YEAH I DID! I'm so fucken mad right now! I hate pranksters!  
  
Allie: Aiden, What was that tape all about?  
  
Aiden: what tape?[he looks at the tape and concludes that it was Samara's tape] Oh shit! [he takes the tape and throws it in the fire that Keith made earlier]  
  
Sorah: Why did you do that? Did the phone call have something to do with that tape? Aiden.tell me right now, what the hell was that?  
  
[Aiden's cell phone rings again]  
  
Aiden: If that's my mom I swear. Hello?  
  
Voice on the phone: You will die in 24 hours!  
  
[Ok guys, if you have actually read to this point THANK YOU! This is my first fan fiction and for now it's a cliffhanger. I probably won't add the next chapter until a week or so. Please review and tell me if you liked it and how I could improve it! And thank you again for reading it! ~ oo pyare elz oo] 


	2. The Truth

[Before this chapter begins, I would like to tell you that the time they watched the movie was around 7 and Aiden got his phone call like around 7:15]  
  
Chapter 2- The Truth  
  
Allie: Aiden, what happened?  
  
Keith: Are you ok man?  
  
Aiden: .. [Aiden's phone rings again]  
  
Allie: I'll get it. Hello?  
  
Voice on the phone: [it's a different voice then the previous] Hello? Aiden please?  
  
Allie: He can't come to the phone rite now. Can I help you?  
  
Voice: Aiden's mom has been in an accident. She might not make it. So please tell Aiden to come by and sign some papers.  
  
Allie: Oh my God... yes, sure, right away. Aiden, we have to go to the hospital.  
  
Aiden: .  
  
Sorah: What happened?  
  
Allie: Rachel was in an accident.  
  
Keith: Shit!  
  
Allie: Aiden, come on.  
  
[In the hospital]  
  
Aiden: .  
  
Allie: Are you okay Rachel?  
  
Rachel: I .got . a . phone. [She dies]  
  
Allie: Oh no!  
  
[In Allie's car, their way back from the hospital]  
  
Allie: Aiden. Are you going to talk? Please tell me what happened?  
  
Aiden: Do you really want to know bitch? You can't handle the truth!  
  
Allie: Just tell me!  
  
Aiden: 10 years ago, my cousin watched the same tape you did. Sure enough, she died 7 days later. Rachel watched the tape right after my cousin died. She made a copy of the tape and examined it. She found out that a girl named Samara made it and she died in a well because her mom killed her. Then, Rachel showed the tape to Noah, my father. Weirdly, Noah died 7 days later but my mom didn't. Meanwhile I was bored one night and watched the tape. The strange part is that my mom watched the tape a day earlier then Noah, so she should've died before him but she didn't die at all. She made a copy of the tape and that's what saved her. She made me make a copy of the tape so nothing happened to me. But, my worst nightmare came true and now I'm going to die tomorrow!  
  
Allie: oh, but. did Rachel's death tonight have anything to do with Samara?  
  
Aiden: Rachel said she got a phone call, so she must've known.  
  
Allie: But why attack your mom?  
  
Aiden: Probably the same reason she wants me to die. I destroyed her tape in he fire. Now, she can't trust us. She wants us dead!  
  
[Back in Johnny's house]  
  
(Johnny and Sorah were already asleep when Aiden and Allie got there.)  
  
Aiden: Well bitch, it's my last night alive, what do you think?  
  
Allie: Your mom just died and you talking about sex already!  
  
Aiden: Hey! She didn't die a virgin. I don't want to neither!  
  
Allie: He-he .ok, you win!  
  
[The next morning]  
  
Sorah: Wake up sleepy heads!  
  
Keith: Yes mom!  
  
Aiden: [groan] let me sleep!  
  
Sorah: It's your last day, lets party! Aiden: Sure, make fun of me. You're not going to miss me!  
  
Allie: She won't, I will.  
  
Aiden: I'll miss you too.  
  
Keith: Ok, it's getting to fishy in here.  
  
Sorah: That's a good thing!  
  
[As it gets closer to Aiden's death, all the joking stops. Allie, Keith and Sorah are all sad. Aiden tells them that he wants to be left alone when he dies. They all respect that]  
  
Allie: I'm really going to miss you. I love you Aiden!  
  
Aiden: I love you too!  
  
[Aiden gets hugs from Allie, Sorah and even Keith]  
  
Keith: See you in 6 days Aiden!  
  
Aiden: ha-ha, Fuck you!  
  
[ It's time!]  
  
Aiden: [to himself] Oh great! Dooms day! I'm going to hell!  
  
[Samara appears in the TV. She walks up, up, up.]  
  
Aiden: hey, it's the bitch! Samara, we finally meet! But guess what? I'm not going to die! You don't believe me, well watch! [Aiden runs out the door, down the stairs, out of his building. He looks back and sees Samara still behind him]  
  
Aiden: What the fuck? She's still following! [He's still looking at Samara and doesn't notice the bus. It comes and Aiden dies instantly]  
  
(Another cliff-hanger. Aiden running from Samara. Pretty funny right? Corny too I guess. Send me some reviews and please don't tell me to stop cussing!!!) 


	3. Good bye

[Hello my lovely fans! He he! Anyways, sorry for the delay. I was too busy with school and holidays. Chapter 3 takes place right after Aiden dies]  
  
Chapter 3- Good bye  
  
TV- Top news, a nineteen year old boy has just been hit by a car! He was found dead on the scene.  
  
[Allie is crying, Sorah is comforting her, Keith is just plain mad]  
  
Allie- Is that how we are going to die? [Sobs] AIDEN!  
  
Sorah- Who knows how we are going to die. Don't be too worked over this death. You have 5 days left to live your life to the fullest!  
  
Allie- Oh shut up! Who lost the boyfriend? You or me?  
  
Keith- Will you two bitches just shut the fuck up! We're all going to die and we'll see Aiden in hell!  
  
Sorah- Who said we're going to hell? Maybe you're going but not me!  
  
Allie- Would you guys stop fighting! By the way, I'm not going to hell!  
  
Keith- I'll be right back.  
  
[Keith went to the liquor shop. He bought some beer and asked the guy whether he sold guns. The guy did sell guns so Keith bought the cheapest gun there. He went back his apartment]  
  
Keith- Ehh.. Sorah! I have a confession. I never liked you! You just got one great body and that's why I wanted you. I hate you and your guts! You're too much of a good girl for me! I have nothing to live here for! Why wait 5 days, when I could die now?  
  
Sorah- Keith? What are you saying?  
  
Keith- Good bye Allie, Fuck you Sorah and not everyone is going to die by a car.  
  
Allie- Bye?  
  
Sorah- No!  
  
[Keith took out the gun he bought and shot himself in the head]  
  
Allie- AHHH!  
  
Sorah- You're not the only one who lost a boyfriend.  
  
[Short chapter. Still busy with schoolwork, etc. Give me time for the next chapter. Don't forget to give me reviews! Thanks!] 


End file.
